Give us a new king of hell
by Sugar-Gabe
Summary: Ceci est une fanfiction à but défoulant, elle sera majoritairement participative. Le destin d'un roi de l'enfer aux mains des lecteurs.


Hello guys!

It's your dear Archangel!

Voici un nouveau concept de fic. Vos idées en seront les créateurs. J'avais envie de tenter le coup... Si ça ne marche pas, bah j'aurais plus qu'à retourner me moucher sur le t-shirt trop serré de Quicksilver. Bref, les reviews ici seront d'une importance capitale. On se revoit juste en bas.^^

* * *

Give us a new king of hell

Résumé : ceci est une fiction à but défoulant. Elle marchera selon les reviews. Ce sera un peu vous cher lecteurs qui feront avancer mon personnage en enfer comme sur la Terre et même peut-être au Paradis ! À vous de voir ce qu'il fera contre ou avec les Winchester. Mon roi de l'enfer sera le votre.

Avant de commencer l'histoire il faut choisir le personnage qui en sera le héro. Fonction que remplis cette première publication sur cette histoire.

Voici trois OC qui sortent de mon esprit, pour débuter.

Le premier s'appelle Adonis(j'aime bien ce prénom pas vous ?^^).

Il s'agit d'un jeune démon des croisements né sous la tutelle d'Asmodeus, il était envoyer récolter beaucoup de petits contrats avant d'être réaffecté au chenil de l'enfer. Il est devenu dresseur de chien en quelques mois. S'en occupant avec amour et douceur, ils en sont venus à l'apprécier. Ainsi plusieurs d'entre eux l'accompagnement, quand ils ne vont pas chercher des âmes pour l'enfer. Lui, nourrit une véritable passion pour ces bêtes infernales, les ignorer ou les maltraités est pour lui un des plus grands sacrilèges pour toute créature vivante. Le sort qu'il réserve à ceux qui blessent ses chéris(comme il les appelle) est pire que la mort.

Pour ce qui est de sa personnalité Adonis est discret, un automatisme de son temps de démon des croisements. Il est pourtant sûr de lui et très réfléchi malgré son jeune âge. Il aime les jolies choses de toutes sortes. Les humains ont tendance à le fasciner. Ses couleurs favorites sont le rouge carmin et toutes les nuances de bleu.

Son véhicule habituel est un petit comptable qui ne paye pas de mine mais qui semble lui convenir. Il a des cheveux blond platine coupé en undercut et dont le dessus font des bouclettes à la mouton qui lui retombent sur les yeux très souvent. On peut ainsi le voir les replacer sur le côté gauche à chaque fois. Il n'est pas très pâle mais il a des tâches de rousseur sur le nez, les pommettes, les mains et les épaules. Son visage est délicat, sans doute pour cela qu'il le garde, même d'une certaine féminité. Ses yeux sont d'un vert translucide. D'une corpulence plutôt mince, il se permet de porter moultes tenues près du corps avec une nette préférence pour les chemises à manches bouffantes datant du 17 éme siècle. Il se permet aussi de porter des cuissardes à talonnettes pour se grandir ne faisait tout de même que 1 mètre 70.

Pour la suite je laisse place à Nikolaï(cette fois c'est la prononciation qui me plaît dans ce prénom ci [aie] au lieu de [ai] ^^)).

Il s'agit du seul shedim ayant pu sortir de sa prison des enfer. Ce n'est pas le plus fort d'entre eux mais le plus taré. Un véritable psychopathe pour qui torturer est un divertissement dont le potentiel de fun dépasse tous les autres. Il est vrai qu'il est aussi celui qui avait les plus souffert durant sa création, se rebellant tellement hardamant contre Lucifer qu'il avait faillit le tuer à trois reprises. Son enfermement achève de lui enlever toute raison. Plusieurs de ses frères et sœurs shedims ont subit sa colère, y laissant leur vie en tentant de le calmer. Il est resté caché un long moment avant de se décider à sortir à nouveau. Même s'il n'est pas réputé pour son calme ou sa grande patience, il ne voulait pas avoir à faire à Asmodeus.

Vous ai-je dis à quel point il était irascible ? Ou qu'il ne vaut mieux jamais le toucher car il est traumatisé du moindre contacté physique ? Ce n'est décidément pas une bonne personne. Cela lui plaisait de décapiter ses assaillants avec ses dents affûtées comme des rasoirs qu'il ne rentre jamais. Il est violant, impulsif et sanguin au possible. Bizarrement toute chose étant douce et innocente l'attendrit. Peut-être est ce à cause de son côté lunatique, qui fait de lui un être imprévisible. Sa couleur est le noir. Pour lui c'est la seule qui soit digne de son intérêt.

Ce qui est de son apparence notre shedim à opté pour la beauté, histoire d'appâter de quoi s'amuser perpétuellement. Il est musclé, comme un de ses athlètes grecs dont il ne nous restes que les statues. Sa peau est d'une couleur laiteuse trahissant son enfermement. Son corps tout entier est couvert de cicatrices qui ne se sont toujours pas refermées malgré le temps. Elles sont toutes de tailles et couleurs différentes. La plus voyante est celle qui va du haut de son front au bas de sa mâchoire carrée en passant par son œil à droite. Cet œil, justement, par la suite de la torture n'a plus jamais revu. Grandement friand de tissus doux pour sa peau à la sensibilité exacerbée, il se fournit uniquement chez de grands couturier et ne porte souvent que de la soie. Toujours en noir bien sûr. Il a de long cheveux noirs de jais filasse qu'il attache le plus souvent en catogan lâche. Cela donne un effet plus théâtrale s'il torture selon lui. Et puis il n'apprécie pas sentir un élastique sur sa tête. Quelques mèches lui tombent parfois sur les yeux. Il ne les remets en place que si l'on lui fait par du fait que ses cheveux sont décoiffés. Lui se démarque grâce à ses 1 mètre 95. Même s'il doit souvent se plier en deux pour faire peur de prêt lorsqu'il discute.

Et le petit dernier une créature qui vient tout droit D'avatar(le genre, le personnage comme les autres est de moi^^) j'ai nommé Vergil Jeckyll.

Un garçon rejeté par ses semblables qui s'est un jour rendu compte qu'il était l'héritier de puissants maître du sang. En d'autres termes s'agit d'un hémomancien. Il sort tout juste de première. Il a découvert ses pouvoirs alors qu'il se faisait encore embêter par un de ses détracteurs en pleine cour. D'abord effrayé par son don il va finir par les utiliser pour se venger, tuant quiconque osait le contrarier. Ses proches(car le don d'hémomancie à sauté plusieurs générations) se sont éloignés de lui par crainte de représailles. Ainsi il était seul mais convoité par Asmodeus pour parfaire sa collection de monstre. À réussit l'exploit de combattre sur Cherry Pie sans faire de streap-tease en même temps.

Asocial mais avide de compagnie et d'attention c'est une petite diva qui aime chanter ses chansons favorites. Il apprécie tout particulièrement tuer en rythme. La mort est un art tout comme le sont la musique et son don. Il adore les câlins chaleureux et peu passer des heures à se laisser câliner. Être dans les bras de quelqu'un l'apaise et lui permet de réfléchir de façon plus posé.

Il n'est qu'un ado un peu maigrichon qui à des cheveux bruns qu'il n'arrive pas à coiffer, un visage d'ange, des yeux noirs qui semblent cadenasser son âme et une pâleur macabre. Son style ce sont plus les longs manteaux en cuirs rouge sanglant qui dansent quand il se déplace tel un linceul funeste. Il porte des boots aux lacets perpétuellement défaits. Son truc à lui ce sont plus les t-shirts prêt du corps, fantaisistes, avec des strass. Avec le temps sa tenue peu varier de jean noirs avec une ceinture à clou à short noir qui dévoile ses longues jambes gâbles. Il fait 1 mètre 80 ce qui lui va très bien.

Je remets leur avenir entre vos mains. Celui qui apparaîtra le plus gagnera le droit d'être le digne successeur de Crowley(paix à lui 3). Oh ! Et si vous suggérez un personnage et qu'il apparaît plus que les miens ce sera lui qui sera choisit.^^

* * *

Je compte sur votre participation. Au plaisir de voir qui vous allez préférer. Personnellement, je les vois déjà comme mes bébés.^^ Il me plairait de tous les développer. A vos reviews.^^ 


End file.
